Dinner at Joe's House
by Bandgeek481
Summary: joe has invited the whole glee club to dinner at his house. oh the adventures. hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS JUST A LITTLE PROLOUGE TOBTHE STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OR NOT. -XOXO caitlyn**

Mr. Schue walked into the room. "Uh, can I tell the club something? Yeah, sure Joe go ahead." Joe walked to the front of the room. All eyes on him. "So guys I have something I need to ask you guys." Rachel raised her hand slightly. With out being called on she opened her mouth. "Joe although we highly appreciate you being a member of the gle club. We are not helping you serenade someone. shoes get thrown at us." Joe looked at her puzzled. The rest of the club gave her looks of dibelief. "No no nothing like that. My parents are inviting you guys over for dinner this Saturday. They want to get to know you guys. They're still alittle skeptical of me going to public school. It will be a semiformal dinner, and I would really love if you guys all came." The kids all smiled in agreeance. Rachel looked at everyone. They all shot each other agreeeing glances. "I think I speak for everyone when I say we'd love to go. Great." He clasped his hands together. Kurt raised his hand alittle. Joe nodded towards him. "Well I have some concerns. About what? Well we all know you are very religous. We also know your family is as well. Also we all know the bible says being gay is a sin, and well just look around." Santana squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Don't worry i already told them about everything. I just told thm what i said on valentines day. they understood." Brittany bounced in her seat. "...Just uh...don't like make out in front of them or anything." Everyone smiled. Rachel stood up. "I propose that we all get ready for this occasion at a designated house. What do you mean? I mean that way we can all go together so no one gets lost. And I can make sure none of you boys look hideous. YES FINN I'm talking to you and your damn flannel plaid crap." Finn pouted and Rachel kissed his cheek. "Anyway I propose that us glee girls go to my house." The girls all nodded in agreement. "I volunteer my house. I am not reponsible for any PTSD you may get from staying with Finn for a night." Finn blushed and the guys laughed. "He is not that bad." Everyone laughed so hard at Rachel. the guys pounded Finn's back. "Rachel would know, wanky."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel paced around her house. She was very excited to have the glee girls over. Still alittle nervous. She had only ever had sleepovers with Kurt and Mercedes. Her father Hiram walked in the room. "Hi Daddy. Hi baby. We ordered some pizza's and your father and I are making alot of brownies and cookies. Thanks Daddy. Anytime pprincess." He kissed her head and left the room.

The door bell rang. Rachel took a deep breathe. Cheerfully she bounded up to the door. She opened it to find Tina standing and smiling. She had never really been close with Tina. She kind of got the impression Tina had hated her for a while. She had been kind of mean to her in the first year of glee club. Still she looked genuinly happy too be there. She lept up the few inch difference and hugged Rachel with her free arm. "Tina I'm so happy you're here. me too! Where should I put my stuff? Ummm... My room is fine. Okay!" Theyb went up to Rachel's room and they put her stuff down. "Do you want something to drink? Okay" Rachelwalked to the fridge and got Tina a soda. She had never realized how hyper that Tina was. They heard another knock at the door.

Both Rachel and tina bounded up to the door and opened it quickly. Sugar stood at the doorstep. Her bags pilled behind her. "Hi guys! SUGAR!" Tina practically screeched. She tightly huggen Sugar. "Hi Rachel. HI Sugar, so glad you could come. Why don't you put your stuff in my room. Okay!" Tina and Suagr bounded up the stairs to Rachel's room. They came down in a fit of giggles. Rachel didn't really mind Sugar. Sure herr voice was insanely nasal.. Still she was a nice girl. By the time Tina and Sugar had stopped laughing the door was ringing again.

They opened the door to be greeted by Brittany and Santana. Brittany, Tina, and Suagr erupted into squeals and hugs. Santana hugged the other girl too. Once inside they all ran their stuff up to Rachel's room and coming to sit in the living room to wait. Brittany sat on Santana's lap and Tina and Sugar awed. Rachel brought out soda's to the rest of the girls. "So is anyone else really intrested in seeing like what Joe lives in." They looked at Suagr. "What? Like he is so strange and he never wears shoes. Does he like live in a box... Is he like poor? No I think he is just very religous. He used to be home schooled so he is used to not wearing shoes. ohhh..."

The door opened and Mercedes walked in. Quinn followed behind not sure as to why Mercedes just barged in and if it was allowed. Tina was the first one up running over and hugging both girls. "Hi guys. Hey Rachel. You can put your stuff in my room. Actually now that we are all here ledts just go up to my room any way." The girls nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel strode to the front of her room. "Girls get on your swin suits, it's time to go swimming in our indoor pool. So thats why you old us to bring swinsuits. Yep now lets go." Rachel clapped her hands together. Every got up and went digging through their bags. Sugar pulled out a hot pink bikini that looked more like a few strips of cloth. Santana pulled out a tribal print bikin. Britt pulled out her slinky rainbow and glitter bikini. Mercedes pulled out a brightly colored one piece. Quinn took out her lacey white bikini. Tina took out a black bikini with rainbow dots and then pulled out a matching cover up. Rachel pulled out her argyle bikini. Everyone began to get ready. eyes lingered inspecting other peoples bodies. Rachel peered around at her friends. She looked as Tina quickly pulled on her cover up. Not with out missing the bright red lines on her hips an abdomen. She locked eyes with some of the other girls. They saw it too. She sent them the look as if to say, "After we go swimming, when it's prime spill your heart time."

The girls ringed out their hair and showered. The grls got iinto their fluffy jammies. Mercedes loud purple cheeta print jamies stood out, Santana in a lacey black number. Quinn in a similar white one. Britt had one unicorn and glitter jammies. Sugar's hot pink and fluffy jammies nearly blinded them. Tina had on plaid pants and a loose t-shirt. Rachel the last to shower walked out in argyle pants and an animal sweater. Hiram and LeRoy brought up the food which consisted of pizza, popcorn, soda, cookies, and brownies.

They sat in a circle on the floor. No one wanted to be the one to bring it up. Rachel being the most forward decided to do this. Then Brittany spoke up. "Tina why do you hurt yourself?" Tina's head whipped up and she looked at them all. Her eys were full of fear and shame. She hid her head down beneath her hair and began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt paced around the house making sure everything was ready for the rest of the boys to come over. Finn was sitting in a chair a few feet away. "Chill dude. Finn Christopher Hudson you did NOT just tell me to chill." Finn cowered away abit. Kurt was acting like angry Quinn or stressed Rachel. He wasn't sure. he just knew itwas door bell rang and Kurt ran to answer it.

Blaine stood on the other side of the door. they hugged. Then they brought Blaine's stuff up to Finn's room where all the boys would be staying. Kurt and Blaine walked down from Finn's room hand and hand. Finn looked over at them. "Hey Blaine do you want a soda? Yeah, sure, thanks Finn." Finn went to the kitchen and grabbed a Coke.

Soon Sam, Artie and Puck arrived. Sam holding Artie lovingly. Puck carried the chair up. Finn thought it was still alittle odd to see Artie and Sam as a couple. Still he didn't really care about it. Puck lugged all of the bags up too Finn's room as they waited for Rory and MIke. Artie sat happily on Sam's lap. Kurt and Blaine held hands and were practiaclly on each other. Puck anfd Finn sat off to the side door bell rang and they jumped up to help Mike and Rory put their stuff into Finn's room.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys sat arouund in a circle eating pizza. Mike's phone went of with a text message. he picked up his phone.

Message from: Rachel

mike did u no that tina cuts herself?

Mike: no wtf r u talkin about?

Rachel: i think that it w2as expplanatory. ur gf cuts her self. idfk no y tho.

"Holy Fuck. What is it? Rach just texted me. TIna cuts herself." Artie sat up alittle staring at Mike. "Wait you didn't know that? Wait yuou kinew? yeah, of course I do." Artie pulled out his phone.

Artie: howd u gurls find out that tee cuts.

Rachel: we went in the pool.

Artie: didnt she cover up?

Rachel yeah but we saw when she was pulling it on.

Artie: oh did u guys ask her about it?

Rachel: Britt did she just cried. look we are all about to go to sleep see you bpoys tommorow. be safe and tell finn i lover him.

Artie: kk byes

Artie put away his phone. "Rachel loves you, Finn. we will discuss tommorow


End file.
